meteoritfandomcom-20200214-history
MMB-422.HDTV/Software-Updates
Update Android 2.2 (FroYo) firmware Update-Anleitung (von PEARL) *Kopieren Sie die beiden Dateien update_app.zip und update_system.zip 'auf eine SD Speicherkarte oder USB Stick *Verbinden Sie die TV Box per HDMI oder AV-Kabel mit ihrem TV Gerät *Ziehen Sie den Netzstecker von der Android Box *Stecken Sie jetzt die SD Speicherkarte oder USB Stick in die Android Box *Drücken Sie jetzt den Einschaltknopf an der Frontseite der Android Box und gedrückt halten. Gleichzeitig stecken Sie das Netzteil wieder an. *Halten Sie den Einschaltknopf gedrückt für ca. 5 Sekunden bis die blaue Status LED erscheint (Power LED)., danach los lassen. *Jetzt beginnt der Update Vorgang. Ein gelber Balken zeigt den Updatevorgang an. *Die Box wird in der Zeit des Updatevorgangs neu gestartet. Bitte warten Sie bis das Update komplett durchgeführt ist. *Nachdem das Update vollzogen wurde, können Sie die SD Speicherkarte oder USB Stick wieder entfernen. Changelog *'r873: (Auslieferungs-Firmware vom 15.12.2011) Download *'Pearl FTP server, version r873:' ftp://ftp.pearl.de/treiber/PX1549_12_110578.zip *'Multiupload, version' r873[2]:' http://www.multiupload.com/G20QXPAP4R MD5-Prüfsummen *'r873: 5fead262e873d82807fff46872cc2663 'Update from android 2.2 (FroYo) to 4.0.3 (IceCreamSandwich)' To succesfully update the firmware from 2.2 to 4.0.3 the systems NAND partition table needs to be altered. At this moment the only way to do that is by asking the manufacturer to upgrade for you, or to do it yourself via the U-boot bootloader (fastboot). UART To communicate with the bootloader you'll need an USB to UART or RS232 to UART converter. Other MMB-422 users used an USB to UART converter but some of them had some problems so I decided to go the old fashioned way. I've an old WinXP laptop with an RS232 serial port. I made my RS232-UART converter myself. I used an MAX232 and an couple of other components. See schematic Connect the converter with the MMB-422 board as follows where VCC=V+ (5 Volts). I tested the connection with a simple terminal program called Termite but you can also use putty. Termite config: 115200/8/1/N. Now when you plugin your MMB-422 you can see the bootproces. Congratulations! You made a working serial connection with your set-top box! Upgrade proces Now, download the update package and extract it somewhere. With the package comes the program fastboot v3.1.8 Because some users reported problems with this version, I used v3.1 (I will upload it later). To prevent connection problems I recommend to use normal LAN to connect the PC and MMB-422 to your network. I used a normal CAT5 LAN cable to make a connection to the router. Power on the MMB-422 and run the Fastboot program. Server IP: IP address of your PC (automatic asigned) IP adress: Choose a free IP adress in your network, it will be asigned to the MMB-422 by the fastboot program. Gateway: IP address of your router MAC-address: MAC address of your MMB-422 (see sticker on LAN-port) Subnet mask: Your networks subnet mask Select the tab "Burn by patition" and click browse. Select partition_table_hi3716cdmoverb_ics_spi_mele.xml from the update package and click on "Burn" The proces of flashing can take up to 15 minutes. Please be patient, do not disconnect until you see "Partition burning completed!!!" Now you've succesfully burned the ICS firmware! Flash error Do you get an error while flashing? *Check your settings and try again. *Do you use a USB-UART converter? Try a different driver or use a RS232-UART converter *Is your router working? Downloads *'Upload.to, version 4.0.3 ICS: http://uploaded.net/file/ys6rtsy1 ' Troubleshooting I had a problem flashing some firmware. The MMB-422 ended up with booting into the recovery. There was no way that I could use to set the Bootflag to the normal partition. The only solution wich was working for me was to select all the partitions, except the fastboot partition, in the fastboot programm and then erase them. After that I succefully flashed the 4.0.3 ICS firmware again and it went up and running! 'source: Android-hilfe.de '